Simple Situations Complicated By the Teenage Mind
by A Raven Called Elliot
Summary: Love, seemingly simple, needlessly complicated. Even more so in the mind of a 17 year old boy. Gilbert learns the hard way that nothing is never what it seems when your in love.


AN: hey guys, this took so long XD but here is a short story when I should in fact be writing the epilogue for Heart Strings… But my friend showed me a picture, and we some how made a story from that and she asked me to write it. So I did :D and here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my mind…even then it's a bit iffy…

XXX

Simple Situations Complicated By the Teenage Mind

Just watching it, watching them laugh, watching the sheer affection they had for each other. Gilbert was so in shock that his dropped his bag; pale hand covering colourless mouth to hold bad the nausea. His deep red eyes could not; no would not look away. He told himself to look away from that hand on Matthew's cheek, or the blush on the Canadian' cheeks, it would only tighten the coil in his chest further.

He had to get away, to think he was going to ask Mattie, shy little, always overlooked Mattie to the prom. But someone already took that from him. That damn loud American bastard. He picked up his bag and ran, just ran. Ran into the school, through the blank expressionless halls lined with lockers of pale blue, cream and dark navy; through the door into the men's washroom where he collapsed on the sink, leaning heavily on the edge before standing up properly.

Pushing down on the lever with his foot in the half circle of a stone sink he wet his face, looking up into the mirror, hands leaning on the side.

"I will not cry damn it" after for watching him for so long. He still remembered how they first met the underclassman. He was walking with his friends, Francis and Antonio, and he walked straight into the underclassman.

'_Sorry' a mumble, quiet as a church mouse came from the blond. Gilbert jolted as if hearing something. He turned and looked at Matthew Williams, and all he could think was: he attends here? How couldn't he notice him before? He was beautiful, although it could be the lighting coming from the tall floor to ceiling window's in the lobby were the meeting took place, lighting up Matthew's pale face and making one of his bluish purple eyes dark and lighting the other up with startling brightness. _

'_No I-'he swallowed thinking that he was being stupid and totally unawesome. 'I didn't see you there' the albino concluded with a friendly grin, although any smile coming from the German was always sinister in nature; it was just the way his face was._

'_no one really does' the younger said glumly, turning away. Gilbert swore that he saw tears behind the other's glasses. _

He looked up to the reflection in the mirror again, water dribbling down his white skin of his cheeks, chin, neck, running down and soaking his shirt. His face was cold, drawn, and angry. He tried to keep that face until his lips and eyes squinted grotesquely as tears of frustration spilled out of the his red eyes, travelling the path the water did before. He slid down to the floor, hand still gripping the side of the basin and his breath came in shallow hiccups. Pressing his forehead to the cold stone as his body tremor and shiver at the force of the emotion he was feeling. It just wasn't fair, not fair at all. He was the one who made him laugh and smile, it was him who actually took the time to figure out his name. Oh how happy he was when he called him by name. How he tried so hard to keep that smile there on his lips.

"_Matthew!" the albino called down the hall, the boy in question jumped in shock, as if being called by his own name was a foreign concept. "I know that's your name Matthew Williams" Gilbert smirked and sauntered over to the shy boy. _

"…_What do you want?" he said warily, regarding the silver haired teen with suspicion. _

"_Nothing, just wanted to see if that was really your name" the smirk on the upperclassman grew wider. He spent all that time trying to find that name, he better be damn sure he was right. "I'm Gilbert __Beilschmidt, the awesome" he said holding out his pale dry hand to shake. Matthew took it with a bright grateful smile and shook firmly. From far he looked frail, and air of delicacy that surprised him but up close he was very strongly built and the bugger was almost as tall as he was. Gilbert didn't mind, it just made the other more interesting, like the dark marks on his nose from his glasses or how his blond hair seemed to become redder at the tips._

"_It's nice to meet you Gilbert the awesome" the Canadian said the words like a joke, after all Gilbert was an illustrious character at school. Those who didn't know him were soon to find out. How ever it confused him on how or why Gilbert found out his name, on second thought he wouldn't want to know._

"_Damn straight" he said, willing his cheeks to remain unblushed as he took back his hand. _

"_Well I have class Gilbert, see you around…maybe" he said barely audible, though Gilbert did catch it._

"_Matt!" Gilbert called in the cafeteria the same day, the blond was sitting at a table for two and was prepared to eat alone. Gilbert wouldn't have that, no, the thought on why he was so fixated on the other never crossed his mind. He wasn't like that, he never wondered why he thought certain things, he just did and when he wanted to be the shy Matthew's friend nothing short of Armageddon was going to stop the German._

_The younger teen looked up at Gilbert, startled and missing his mouth while the piece of poutine fell on his shirt. When Gilbert sat down he heard Matthew grumbled as he rubbed at his pristine white shirt that was part of his uniform with a napkin. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at him, how his hair bobbled and tosses into his eyes when he was looking downwards, how his glasses slipped down his straight nose. When he looked up to Gilbert, to give him and accusatory stare, he saw a glob of gravy on the other's chin. Compulsively he reached out and took it on his pale thumb and licked it off._

"_Mmm what have you got there?" Gilbert asked, eyeing the platter of fries, gravy and cheese curds hungrily, sure it looked disgusting but from what he tasted, it seemed good._

"_It's Poutine" the other smiled at him as he righted his glasses and his hair._

"_Can I taste?" Gilbert asked, almost jumping on the fork and taking a bite without the other's consent, because he's Gilbert and he can do what he damn well pleases._

"_Uh yeah sure" Matt said handing him the fork while Gilbert took a rather large bite, savoring it, the taste of the cheese and gravy with fries._

"_Man that's good…I'm some how worried about my heart" he handed back the fork to its owner._

"_Is the mighty Gilbert afraid of some clogged arteries?" humour flashed in the others deep blue eyes._

"_Never!" Gilbert puffed out his chest as he grinned cocki-_

"Dios! Gilbert are you alright?" Antonio asked, concerned identical on the face of Francis.

"Does it look like I'm fucking alright?" Gilbert said harshly, his eyes and nose redder from crying.

"Oh Cheri" Francis cooed as he kneeled to Gilbert's side, long wiry arms wrapping protectively around his albino friend. He made small comforting noises as a hand travelled up to hold Gilbert head in the crook of his neck.

"Did he break you heart?" he asked soothingly. Gilbert remained silent, no knowing how to commit his feeling to words.

Antonio crouched on the other side and rubbed Gilbert's back soothingly, singing something softly.

Gilbert sighed and disengaged from Francis and Antonio; then grinned his famous grin, but they could tell he was faking it.

"I ain't some girl" he scoffed, getting up and dusting off his clothing. "So we go drinking?" he asked, shoulder straight and proud. Francis and Antonio looked at each other, worry in each other's eyes, but if he wanted to drink his sorrows they couldn't stop him, although they could stop him from doing something reckless and epically stupid.

XXX

Gilbert stumbled into his apartment, tossing his keys into a bowl and tripped on the floor while trying to take off his shoes with only his feet. He had enough mind left to kick the door closed as he shifted to his side and curled onto himself. He thought drinking would take the pain away, but no, it made it worst. Tears leaked out as he cursed every god out there, who was probably laughing at his sorry ass. After cursing the gods he started glaring angrily at the wall through his tears.

"_Gilbert!" Gilbert turned to face Francis, since only one person would say his named that smoothly. "I saw you with that mignon little chaton" he said, smirking knowingly. _

"_Matt?" he blinked. Looking over the French boy's shoulder to see Antonio talking to a rather angry looking Lovino, he didn't want to know, probably smiled in a funny way. Turning his attention back to Francis and grinning. _

"_Oui Cheri, do you like him?" Francis wrapped an arm around Gilbert's shoulders bringing him close, as if sharing a secret._

"_Yeah, he's cute and funny too" Gilbert smirked wrapping his arm over his friend shoulder to make it more comfortable. "I'm thinking of asking him to prom" he said finally in a very low voice. _

"_You two look like your sharing a secret!" Antonio smiled brightly as he ran over to him._

"_Oh just who were taking to prom, I was thinking of that cute anglais" Francis chuckled._

"_Is Gilbert going alone?" the Spaniard asked, smiled still wide._

"_No it's a secret!" Gilbert grinned._

"_Oh okay! Hey Gilbert isn't that guy you sometimes hang out with?" he said pointing to a boy with shorter hair then Matthew, wilder, but the build was the same. Gilbert knew it wasn't him, at all._

"_No that's not him" something in the way he carried himself was definitely not Matthew, too brash, too arrogant for modest Canadian who apologizes for standing in the way._

_As if sensing him, Gilbert turned to see Matt coming down the hall, flushing slightly he ran up to him, surprising his two friends. For Gilbert didn't seem like one to blush when looking someone. _

"_h-hey Mattie" he smiled, something Matthew returned. _

"_Hey Gil!" he said brightly, smile wide and carefree, just like how Gilbert wanted it._

"_So did you fill you quota of awesome things for the day yet?" the __Canadian grinned ruefully._

"_Yea, obviously" Gilbert scoffed._

"_Soooo…?" Matt dragged out._

"_I breathed, it's not hard for me to fill my awesome bar" Gilbert smirked arrogantly._

"_Oh? Must be some kick ass breathing then" Matthew laughed, making Gilbert's ache._

"_Of course! I did it underwater, since I'm so awesome water doesn't drown me!" Gilbert once again puffed out his chest proudly, wanting Matthew to be impressed by him. Matthew laughed once again holding onto his books. Gilbert grinned and wrapped an arm around Mattie. _

"_So how bout you and I go to the movies…_

He should have known that someone was taking his Mattie away…it was right before his eyes.

"_Hey Matt!"__ Gil ran up to him. "I found this awesome joint, wanna join me?" he asked rushed, cheeks flushed in excitement._

"…_oh I can't Gil, something came up" he said apologetically. "Anyway I have to go to class" and he walked away, his smile not as bright as usual. Gilbert's grin faltered but thought that maybe with the exams coming up he was studying extra hard. He was just probably stressed. Yeah just stressed, Gilbert reassured. But deep down he knew. _

But it soon grew worst, Gilbert thought. A fresh waved of hot tears washed over his eyes and down the tip of nose to the floor where he was laying. Why did he deny himself?

"_Hey __Matt!" Gilbert was about to call, but someone beat him to it. The boy who looked like Matt but not quite rushed to him and slung an arm over his shoulder. Something Gilbert did, what he was supposed to do, but his legs didn't work. He stood there dumbly, he swore he could hear a small crack but he pushed in back in his mind. _

In hindsight, Gilbert knew now that the crack he heard was the sound of his heart breaking. Later that day, it was crushed to pieces.

_Walking back to the school, Gilbert ran his hands through his hair, he needed a smoke. It seemed like Mattie was ditching him constantly for the fucktard Alfred. He heard people talking softly, thinking nothing of it, since it was usually a hand out spot for couple to get away from the prying eyes of teachers. __But as he approached he saw Mattie and Alfred, their lips closing in on each other. He stood and stared transfixed, not being able to move._

Gilbert's tears dried, he told himself to stop, no more tears for Matthew. Next time Gilbert see's matt, next time….

The German's breathing calmed and slowed as exhaustion took hold of him and he fell in to a deep dreamless sleep. He was woken up with the creak of a door and soft hand on his shoulder, urging him awake.

"mmmggg what the fuck do you want?" Gilbert grumbled, looked up blearily to the fuzzy looking long haired blond, too long to be Matt.

"Mon dieux Gilbert! You fell asleep on the floor?" Francis huffed, picking the other boy up and dragging him to the bed.

"Can you get me a beer?" Gilbert asked once tucked in thoroughly by his French friend.

"Non! You are not drowning your sorrows. It's obvious yesterday that it didn't work. What you need to do mon Cher is confront Mathieu about your feelings" Francis said, with this scary look on his face. His arms were crossed showing his friend that he was indeed serious.

"Fuck that shit" the heartbroken one grumbled and turned his back to him. He didn't expect Francis to jump on him, pushed his shoulder onto the bed to thoroughly. Glaring down with dark blue eyes, the shorter male's voice came out like a cold slap.

"Gilbert, when you first sat down with Mathieu instead of us I knew he meant something to you. You don't cry over no one unless they are close to your heart. And the way you behave, strutting like a coq, puffing your chest out. I admit a first I was jealous, it took us years to get this close to you, but soon you relaxed more, you smiled more wildly. Your laugh wasn't forced." Francis hugged Gilbert tightly. "So I need you to stop this, I hurt me to see you so…pathetic. It scares me that some one so strong can just collapse in tears." he added, his own shoulders shaking as Gilbert laid there. A tentative hand came up and rested on Francis's trembling shoulder as the German felt wetness on his neck from the Frenchman's tears.

"Not today, Franny, it's too fresh." Gilbert mumbled in his ear. He felt Francis nod.

"Take as long as you like Cheri, but it must be done" came the muffled response. The other's breath tickled his neck.

'Yeah…as long as it takes' he thought.

Days turned into weeks that turned into months of careful avoidance. And prom was approaching quickly; Gilbert gave up asking Matthew, it would just be a big fat no anyway. He was walking sullenly down the halls until some one grabbed his arm, spun him and threw him on the lockers.

"Gilbert you douche!" came a familiar voice. Gilbert's eyes widened as he stared at a very, very angry Matt. "Why have you been avoiding me" he grounded out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's the point? You're just going to run to that bastard anyway" Gilbert said venomously. "I saw you kiss him. And here I thought this I found someone who was worthy enough to have my attention. Who would be able to love me, but it turns out god hates me and wants me to die alone" he spat and turned away from him, walking away. A cold fire burned in his chest. He felt like crying, to hit something, someone. To kick and scream but he remained silent; even now he didn't want to show weakness to Matthew. He still cared about what he thought of him.

"But I do love you" Matthew said quickly behind him.

Something snapped in him.

"Oh you do? Well too fucking late Matt. I had enough of being pulled around, I had enough of crying myself to sleep for you, you stupid, stupid bitch! Go! Run back to Alfred's arms, I know you want to. You kept ditching me for him, I know you did. All that time trying to find your name, all that time promising myself that I would keep that happy smile on your face, so you would never cry…I regret it all. You just stomped over my heart with abandon. Just like everyone else, you think I have no heart to break. I was sooo wrong about you" Gilbert's breath came out in pants as his face screwed up in rage, he turned on his feet squarely and stomped away, face red and pinched in anger.

He stomped to his locker and slammed the door in a loud clang. He can't stay here, he needed to leave, and he needed to run away. He couldn't handle there suffocating walls that echoed with the memories closing in on him. He couldn't breath, it was like that day all over again as he gulped air desperately, the wound in his chest tore open. His mind was formulating a plan of escape, he would pack up and run off, to god knows where. He picked himself up and made his way to the bus stop, glaring at the passengers who looked at him.

Shuffling into his dirty ratty apartment, kicking aside cans of beers, dirty laundry and magazines; he made his way to the bed room where he started to pack: clothing, money, first aid kit, anything that he needed. Looking at a photo of him and his friends when they were younger he smiled and tossed that in with his stuff. They would understand his need to get away, to not be reminded, to mend. Sitting on his bed then flopping to his back he closed his eyes. He willed his mind to become still, calming down his beating heart.

A loud insistent knocking at the door woke him up, Francis and Antonio both had keys so they can come in at anytime. Scowling he stretched as he walked to the door, kicking away more junk before throwing open the door; Then slamming it when the dumb mug of Alfred greeted him. But he hadn't anticipated him to stop it, or to be so strong.

"Hey! Lemme talk a minute k?" he shouted, pushing the door open more against Gilbert's might.

"No!" the albino growled back.

"It's about Mattie" rage filled Gilbert and he started too push harder.

"I think there was a misunderstanding" he called out, struggling a bit. He didn't think Gilbert would be very strong at all.

"What misunderstanding? That he likes you more then he likes me, oh I understand that very well" he said like acid dripping on his tongue.

"No you don't!" the other's voice was pleading and with one heave he pushed the door fully open. Gilbert stumbled back, his face closed and angry when the American stepped in, then Gilbert rushed him; pinning him to the door.

"Enlighten me then" he spat, faces inches from Alfred's.

"Only when…you stop…pinning…me…"he huffed out. Gilbert pushed him into the door one last time before letting go, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"There you go wuss" he growled. Alfred worked out the stiff muscles and sighed.

"Look, Matthew really likes you" he was about to continue but Gilbert cut him off.

"Bullshit, I saw you two kiss" he huffed and looked to the wall on the side, he wanted the American and his silly little bomber jacket out.

"I kissed him, I asked him to the prom, but!" he said when Gilbert grabbed him, snapping at the word prom. "But he told me he was waiting for someone else to ask him. I thought that he was playing tough to get. So I kissed him, to you know see if he has feeling for me but, he told me it was like kissing a brother or something" America shrugged. "And when he came crying, babbling about how much a jerk you were I hade like those epiphanies or something. I think he was waiting for you" Alfred concluded. Gilbert's head tilted like a dog to a high pitched noise.

"CANADA LOVES YOU! GO TO HIM YOU ASSHOLE" the blond said loud and slow; with a grin. Something clicked in Gilbert's mind; he ran out the door, then ran back grabbing Alfred and tossing him outside his apartment and taking his key from the little bowl and ran back out. Pushing back how Alfred knew where he lived in the back of mind, he ran to the bus, praying that Mattie was still on campus of the school. He found him, in the hall near his locker, glowing like a thousand fireflies. The underclassmen looked up to Gilbert, his eyes red and puffy, making the older one feel a pang of guilt in his chest.

"What do you want" he said, acid in his tone, much like Gilbert had.

"Sorry…"was all he said. "I'm so sorry" he choked up and grabbed Matthew and pulled him close. "I- I didn't know…I…I know it's too late, I screwed up royally" Gilbert's tear fell on Mattie's hair. "But I will make it up! I will ask you to the prom in an awesome way!" Gilbert grinned, fully, reassuringly as he wiped his eyes and ran off again, leaving a very startled Canadian.

Matthew hasn't seen him all day, and in the week Gilbert was distracted, cackling to himself. Although it was good to see him smile and laugh again, some part of his low self esteem that Gilbert hadn't banished ached. Though Matt put a stop to the vile voice in seconds; he's going to ask me, he told me. Matt didn't know how or why Gilbert found out but Alfred was giving him sly grins as if he knew something, it was better not to ask. Walking to his locker at the end of the day, stopping he saw a paper that was shaped like those little peeps with a 'hi follow the red duct tape~" scrawled on it. Going straight down from his locker and on the floor was the red duct tape, just like the sign said, so he followed it. It lead to outside then stopped at the wall. He looked around confused and saw another little peep paper. 'This way~' it read and more tape was right on the wall, so again he followed it until it stopped again.

'Defamation of school property! Follow it to the perpetrator" the peep said, how ever this one had a little police hat and badge and was looking rather angry, its feather was pointing to a line of graffiti on the wall that dropped down and continued on the asphalt to a secluded part behind the school. There were lines everywhere and in the middle of it was a large bowl, enough for a person to take a bath comfortably, filled with ice cream. He walked to it and saw the little peep sign telling him to wait and sing his national anthem, so he did. Halfway through it, Gilbert jumped out in one of those thermal wet suit, goggles and a scuba pipe shocking the poor boy.

"Gilbert? You could have died!" Matthew shrieked. With something like 'too awesome for that' the Canadian was dragged along by an excited German, climbing up to the top of the roof with a fire escape.

"Close your eyes" Gilbert said softly to his ear and when he did he lead him to the edge. He was still cold, but he wasn't shivering like Matthew first thought. "Okay open them" he whispered, hugging Mattie around the shoulders.

Those lines that Mattie saw were actually words.

"Matthew, I love you, come to the prom with me?" Gilbert read to him. Matt noted the o in prom was actually the bowl of ice scream but it didn't matter because he had his heart set on going with Gilbert anyway. Even after everything that happened between them.

Francis' mama's van pulled up to Matthew's house, looking back at a slightly nervous Gilbert and smiled proudly.

"I'm happy you didn't skip out on us" he said and Antonio gave a hearty yes, taking a break from an annoyed Lovino, though Gilbert could see he had a dark flush of happiness. Gilbert grinned and walked up to his door, waiting for Matthew to come out.

"Hey!" the underclassmen said, closing the door behind him. Gilbert stared, drool coming in his mouth. The suit Mattie had on just made Gilbert's mind go blank, it must be the sexual tension between the two but Gil just wanted to kiss the other silly. He didn't know that Matt was thinking the same thing.

Kissing him on the cheek, he brought him to the van. Arthur turned from the front seat and greeted him then back to the latest argument with his French date.

They could hear the music as they pulled into the venue, a low thumping that went straight to the pit of you stomach.

Once inside, Matthew pulled Gilbert to the floor after showing the tickets and proceeded to grind on him. Just like everyone else on the dance floor, and the poor chaperones could do nothing about it.

All Gilbert could think was 'lil' minx' when the lithe body was pressed up to him and swayed to the music; A few more dances, both quick and slow and the sexual desire for the other intensified. Sure, he always thought Mattie was cute, and he liked cute things, from baby animals to stuffed toys that he kept hidden from others but that damn suit made the other mouth watering delicious. He was seriously thinking of dragging the poor boy to some dark corner, the way the beads of sweat went down into his shirt and making him glow in the strobe light. How his fair hair was plastered to the side of his face, his lips parted.

After a good hour, the music stopped to give a break to the teens, so they can drink pop and get hyper on sugar to go at it all again. Francis took this opportunity to whisk Gilbert away from his date. He gave a sly smirk to the other, who returned it confused.

"Cheri, be responsible" he slipped a condom in Gilbert's pocket.

"What? You dragged me away to give me the talk?" Gilbert smirked with him. "Geez Franny you should know me by now" he laughed through his nose. Francis frowned then smiled again.

"Yes, it's why I gave you it, if I didn't you probably wouldn't have used it" the Frenchman gave him a squeeze.

"I'm leaving" he pulled away looking at Arthur suggestively.

Gilbert took the hint and decided that it was a good idea, so sauntering up next to Mattie, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"This is getting lame, wanna go somewhere else?" he blew softly in the other's ear, making him bright red.

"l-like w-w-where?" the Canadian stuttered, but there was an aching hopeful tone to it.

"Oh I dunno…my place?" the German smirked sexily.

"I thought you wouldn't ask" Matthew gave a happy smile and took Gilbert's, who blushed as he was led outside.

Gilbert brought him to his home, which was pretty close, walking distance in fact. All through the walk they stopped and kissed at every street light, only showing off the surface of the need they both had for each other. The way Matthew gripped on his maroon shirt made him less guilty, seeing as what they were about to do was consensual.

The kissing became even more heated when they were actually inside the building, soft moans from both parties echoed in the hall as Gilbert attempted to slip his key in the lock, a feat that was difficult when a very willing Canadian was kissing at the junction of his neck, whose hands was massaging his scalp. It also didn't make is easier that the renter of the apartment was kissing back, one hand roaming over the other's body. But somehow he managed and they tumbled in the apartment. Mewls, groans, the slapping of lips and the slipping of cloth was all that was heard in the dark apartment. The only source of light was he moon coming through the thin wispy drapes.

They fell on the bed with a loud creak. Every move they made, when Mattie wrapped his legs around the other, when Gilbert ground in to him it was a creak, making the whole apartment a symphony of creaks, moans and sighs.

"Matthew" Gilbert whispered as he dry humped the other in impatience.

"Gilbert" was the reply as Mattie yanked the tie that was still wrapped around the albino's neck to tell him less talky more kissy. Gilbert couldn't help but obliged, although he did think that Matthew would be shy in the bedroom, but he didn't mind when the other yanked off his pants and underwear, shortly after Gilbert made quick work with his own, he did however take out the condom.

More kissing ensued although, more roaming, more touching squeezing. Matthew was arching and moaning, sounds that made the German harder, harsher in his desire as he nipped at the Canadian's smooth, yet well defined chest. As a tongue dipped in the other's bellybutton, he felt the hand in his silver locks tighten and pull, he memorized that for later use and kissed and licked him way back up to his neck and then to his ear. A hand leaving the succulent body before him and into his drawer to find the tube he wanted.

"Mattie…I want you so much" Gilbert said in a low husky voice, getting pleasure from the fact that it made his lover's breath hitch, it was probably his accent that did it. Uncapping the tube of lube and squirted the cool liquid onto his fingers and lowering them to the small hole he wanted to just pound into, but for the care of the Canadian he decided to take some time in actually preparing him. Matt whimpered but nodded, knowing exactly what Gilbert wanted to do, even though there were some fights, he really did love the other. Trusted him, and he proved so by widening his legs a touch so the fingers could have better access.

Gilbert's breath hitched when his fingers entered the tight hot hole, oh Gott, he thought. The whimpers from the other made him cringe and were almost enough to make him stop, but soon enough Matthew was thrusting back on the fingers, a face glowing in the moonlight was one of pleasure, something Gilbert almost came at.

"god damnit Gilbert!" the other groaned when the fingers were retracted quickly as the said man was fumbling with the condom, cursing under his breath and cheering softly when he got it open and onto his throbbing member.

"sorry babe, made a promise to a friend" although Gilbert was pretty bummed on it, he knew that Francis was right, although he was pretty sure Mattie didn't sleep around, he could still be born with an STD.

Matthew nodded, seeing the condom being slipped into his pocket when he was talking with Francis, he knew it was the safe thing to do, sitting up Matthew grabbed the bottle of lube from Gilbert and started to pump some on his dick, making the other's face more flushed and moan softly, head thrown back in pleasure. Mattie smiled and kissed him before pushing Gilbert to him back harshly and crawling over him.

Gilbert gave a quiet 'fuck…' as Mattie positioned himself over the erect member and pushed himself on slowly, face in pain. But somehow he managed to get right to the hilt.

Gilbert fisted his hands to stop himself from grabbing the other's hips and shoving him down, but all thought was gone when Mattie started to move, the sight of him rising and slamming himself on his erection was completely erotic. The German moved by himself, groaning and rising up to meet Matthew in a rhythm that was jerky. Like all the pain, the love, the insecurities were all bundled together in that moment. Mattie came with an arch of his back and a sudden loud moan, and Gilbert not too soon after with the sight and the muscle walls clamping down on his member.

After their nightly events, and after Matthew composed himself and called his mother saying he would be spending the night at a friends, they cuddled under the blankets.

It was a first for Gilbert, and found it pretty enjoyable, with Mattie's hair tickling his neck, the arm arms circling his waist and his own arm was draped lazily over the other's back while the opposite hand was playing idly with soft wavy hair.

He felt complete, more relaxed then he would have ever thought. For all the pain that had come between them, he knew it was worth it.

XXX

Fin~

Read and Review, sorry for all grammar, spelling, OOCness, lacks in plot and sense and elements that make a decent fanfiction.

edit:

http:/ random - kiba - kun .deviantart .com/#/d2ph2ij - i forgot to put the picture that started it all; it's the second one :3 no spaces


End file.
